


I'm In The Business Of Misery

by 2queer4here



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Horror, Near Death Experiences, Omega Light, Omega Yagami Light, Out of Character, Vampire Turning, Violence, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: "Light there is a 78 percent chance that if we leave now we can make it onto the fire escape and to the street. We still have an hour or so left of daylight, but if we wait too long two things can happen. Are you with me?" Ryuzaki let go of one of the hands in his grip to give Light's cheek a slap. "What's going to happen if we wait?" He prompted.Light sucked in another breath as more tears welled up in his cinnamon eyes. "W-we" Light choked on a sob, but Ryuzaki kept firm. He soothed the frightened boy with a few pets to his flank. Light caught his breath and continued. "If we wait Matsuda will get in here and eat us. Or we go to the street and it'll be too dark and he'll come after us. Either way we'll die."Ryuzaki nodded, "if we don't leave now."Or the one where L & Light are stuck navigating their new creature filled world together.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Misery Business by Paramore. Machine Gun Kelly has a great cover of it available on Youtube and you can also go to the MTV site to vote MGK in best alternative for Bloody Valentine.

**December 1st:**

Light watched through the hole in the door with horror in his eyes and his pink lips open in a gasp.

  
  
"Light-kun I insist you move aside so that I may deal with the current situation." Ryuzaki's authoritative tone flew over the young man's head barely registering in Light's ears. He wanted to move and let Ryuzaki be in charge, but he felt frozen in his own body. A feeling that terrified him and it being foreign made it all the more worse.

  
  
"Light-kun,"

  
  
But Light was frozen as he watched Matsuda writhe on the floor, face twisted in agony, limbs askew in every direction. When the first crack sounded Light couldn't hold back a wet gasp. He was scared and not in full control of his own emotions which made everything worse. Matsuda's right arm contorted in on itself like a tree root, ivory bone piercing the skin in its rush to exit and curl. 

  
  
"I will not ignored-"   
  


  
As if the first bone was a catalyst Matsuda's body began to emit more sickly sounds. The flesh of his left arm was broken by his bone once more and his mouth expelled wet coughs of blood. Matsuda's pained groans were loud and Light was horrified again to think he was really conscious of all of this. The nails of both his hands and feet were turning blue quickly then black. They elongated before the tips curved slightly.

  
  
As if he was nothing more than a cloth doll the sides of Matsuda's legs began to open. The groaning stopped then as Matsuda's head fell limp, but his body continued to change. Light was reminded of the sausages his mother made him and his sister as children- the ones made to look like octopi.    
  


Matsuda's head jerked up and he screamed as his leg bones began to bend and break and his split open flesh began to knit itself back together again over the deformities.   
  


  
A sharp push to the back of Light's shoulders brought his focus back into the room he was currently in with Ryuzaki. He heard a faint whimpering sound- like one of a hurt animal and wondered if it was coming from the tragedy in the other room or himself. Ryuzaki, with a gentle force Light had never seen of him, grasped his hips in large pale hands and pulled him away from the hole.   
  


  
As they switched places the screaming stopped, but the silence still felt deafening and Light couldn't help but to bring his hands up to cover his ears. Light watched Ryuzaki's eyes widen. Immediately his posture changed. His back straightened up to reveal himself taller than Light and the feel of his presence changed as well from one of that of a weird man to someone in charge- someone to listen to.    
  


  
"Light," Ryuzaki drew in a sharp breath as he made to remove the hands covering Light's ears. Light whimpered louder and whipped his head around trying to dislodge the other man. He wouldn't- couldn't listen to the change taking place outside their room.    
  


  
"No-no-no-no-no-" Light whined trying to get away.    
  


  
As usual though Ryuzaki got his way and managed to wrangle Light's hands into his own and push him against the wall left of the door frame. The older man crowded into Light, hands captured between them and his own head covering Light's frame. His goal being to calm Light through an alpha esque embrace.

  
  
"Light please. Be still. We do not have time for this." 

  
  
Light's whining and whimpering tapered off and his struggling ended. His eyes met Ryuzaki's as his teeth came down to bite his bottom lip. 

  
  
"Matsuda is changing and we need to leave immediately before he breaks into here and eats us. Now there's a 78 percent chance that- Light please!" Ryuzaki pleaded as Light's teeth released his lip and his breath turned into panting. He was wriggling around against Ryuzaki trying to break free again. Light managed to arch his back away from the wall thus pushing Ryuzaki back too, but by that time Ryuzaki had been thoroughly annoyed by Light's behaviour and slammed him back down. 

  
  
"Light there is a 78 percent chance that if we leave now we can make it onto the fire escape and to the street. We still have an hour or so left of daylight, but if we wait too long two things can happen. Are you with me?" Ryuzaki let go of one of the hands in his grip to give Light's cheek a slap. "What's going to happen if we wait?" He prompted.   
  


  
Light sucked in another breath as more tears welled up in his cinnamon eyes. "W-we" Light choked on a sob, but Ryuzaki kept firm. He soothed the frightened boy with a few pets to his flank. Light caught his breath and continued. "If we wait Matsuda will get in here and eat us. Or we go to the street and it'll be too dark and he'll come after us. Either way we'll die."   
  


  
Ryuzaki nodded, "if we don't leave now."

  
  
Light nodded and sniffed while Ryuzaki took that as his cue to guide them away from Matsuda safely and into the dying light where they would be safe. He kept his hold on one of Light's hands tugging gently to the window where he pushed up the glass and crouched to step through onto the fire escape. Ryuzaki was pleased to see that Light had followed him through and seemed to be done with most of his hysterics. It was odd seeing the normally carefully controlled boy act that way, but so much had changed. The detective also thought it could be that the boy was still young and used to being taken care of, he sought comfort from the few adults still around him and was much more obedient without agenda- more pliant.

  
  
Ryuzaki led them down to the street quickly still pulling Light behind him all the while contemplating where they should head to. There was a library not too far from their current location, but the walls were mostly made of glass which meant those who had changed could see them easier: though the books would keep Light occupied and it offered a still working water fountain. The only closed off place to hide would be the restrooms and the only weapons to defend themselves in there would be books and if they got lucky enough, heavy book carts. 87 percent chance they'd be attacked, far too risky for Ryuzaki's liking.

  
  
The other alternative was a candy store that would take them at least a half hour to get to providing they walked fast and didn't run into trouble along the way. Ryuzaki was more inclined to that option just for the sugar high alone justified by the thought of the sickly sweet smells perhaps masking their scent for a while, or at least enough to fool anything looking to eat them. Only the front display windows and the front entrance door were made of glass and they could hide in the employee break room near the back door for a fast escape, plus there were plenty of heavy candy dishes to use as weapons.   
  


  
Despite Ryuzaki having already come to a decision he wanted to ask Light what he thought, just to make it seem as if the boy had a still valuable opinion, but the chance never came for as soon as he spoke his name the window they had escaped from shattered with Matsuda's weight. Shards of glass exploded outwards as Matsuda belted out an inhuman sound, body tumbling to hit the fire escape railing. His arms still had their bones bent at unnatural angles but it seemed his skin had knit around the bone again and his legs were reminiscent of a canines with the large thigh bone curled back. 

  
  
Matsuda's eyes were a milky white, blood was drying around his thin mouth, and his claws were audible on the metal as he rushed down the steps as quickly as his still clumsy body would allow.    
  


  
Ryuzaki pulled Light back further away from the steps in case their former coworker had the strength to make it all the way down, though he doubted he'd be able to. He was already screeching from the dimming light's effect on his damaged eyes and sensitive almost translucent skin. 

  
  
Matsuda succumbed to the sun 3/4 of the way down, which Ryuzaki had to give him some credit for. He didn't think he'd make it even half of the way but he was determined to eat his old friends. Sad. Matsuda screeched a long note before curling in a twitching ball.

  
  
Without word Ryuzaki began dragging Light down the street. They didn't have time for this.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**December 1st:**

“Where are you going?” Light asked struggling to free himself once more from Ryuzaki. “We can't just leave Matsuda there we have to-to put him out of his misery!”

  
  
  


Ryuzaki remained silent dragging Light along. Precious minutes of daylight were being wasted on the normally put together, brilliant teen’s hysterics and he had just about enough of it. 

  
  
  


Eventually Light gave up his struggle and walked forward willingly though Ryuzaki never let go of his wrist. He was glad again that the handcuffs had been taken off otherwise their already difficult situation would have been unbearable. Not that it wasn't already close to- Light was still scared by this not of his own creation New World and missed his family. He missed his father's protective stance, his mother's familiar warm comfort, and most of all he missed his younger sister. Light desperately hoped Sayu was okay and that Ryuzaki would be convinced to look for her. He didn't doubt his sister was street smart and resilient, of course she was with a brother like him, but he'd feel better if he could protect her.

  
  
  


“Walk faster if you can manage Light-kun, we're going to Hidden Sweets and from there we may talk strategy.”

  
  
  


At least wherever she was his sister didn't have to deal with Ryuzaki’s never ending sweet tooth.

* * *

“Don't do that again by the way.” Light huffed. He sat with his back against the counter watching his companion stuff bags of mixed together sweets into an abandoned backpack they had found in the employees only restroom. 

  
  
  


Ryuzaki eyed Light weighing the option of adding Swedish fish to his last bag or those little wax cola bottles with real liquid inside. 

  
  
  


“Light-kun knows he must be more specific.”

  
  
  


He preferred the taste of the fish more, but the thought of chewing on the waxy outside of the cola bottles was pleasing. He briefly wondered if Light could be talked into carrying a giant blue raspberry gummy bear for him.

  
  
  


Light glared at him and bit into his sugar free regular sized gummy bear. The bear's head popped into his mouth and he hoped Ryuzaki knew it was a sign of how displeased he was. 

  
  
  


“The way you spoke to me and touched me. I'm not-” Light cringed as he stopped himself from speaking Matsuda's name. “I'm not stupid,” he tried again.

  
  
  


“I don't appreciate you speaking to as if I am and as if I have no say in our plans.”

  
  
  


Ryuzaki turned to face Light fully and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. “And what of touching you?” He mumbled, already losing interest and filling his last bag with Swedish fish. 

  
  
  


“I don't like it. I'm not a girl, I don't need to be comforted like some sort of damsel in distress.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**December 1st + 2nd:**

Ryuzaki popped a candy in his mouth. Wet chewing and drips of saliva punctuated his speech, “Actually, I've come to the conclusion that since Light-kun is still young and used to being babied he responds better to being treated as a ‘damsel in distress’. If he wants me to treat him differently Light-kun will have to toughen up and listen to me the first time I give him instructions.”

  
  
  


The employee break room turned out to be nothing more than a small locker room with two rows of sickly green lockers facing each other and a short light coloured bench bolted in place.

  
  
  


“How are we supposed to hide in here Ryuzaki? There's not even a lock on the door!” Light groaned. They should have gone somewhere else but thanks to the stupid detective’s need for sugar they were going to die. They could try to climb on top of the lockers and lay very still. If Ryuzaki gave him a boost up he could make it and then Ryuzaki could stand on the bench and swing his leg up to make it on top of the other row of lockers. But if anything managed to find them they would have nowhere safe to run and would be cornered. Light scanned the room again looking for an advantage he had possibly missed before. Each row had a long locker at the end that was just a few inches taller than Ryuzaki himself. If they could manage to each squeeze into one they might be okay for the night. 

  
  
  


“We're both slim enough to fit.” Ryuzaki said as he eyed Light’s figure. 

  
  
  


“It's worth trying.” Light agreed. 

  
  
  


In the end it was no different than being in confinement again- he'd have to tell Ryuzaki that in the morning to make the man feel bad- he was stuck in an uncomfortable position, his stomach was starting to cramp, and he vision was obstructed. Though this time he had 3 small slits to peer out of. At least his metal coffin wouldn't run out of air. 

  
  
  


He almost wished he could see Ryuzaki’s face at least. The night had come alive slowly, a few inhuman screams and bumps here and there, but was now in full swing. It sounded like violence, that was the best way Light could describe it. There was the occasional shattering of glass, the stampeding sound of multiple things running together, inhuman guttural snarls, which might have been them communicating with each other, and a jumble of other sounds he didn't know. 

  
  
  


So far nothing had found them. He had been brave, or foolish, he was sure Ryuzaki would argue, enough to check his cell phone again for the time. It seemed like just minutes ago since the last time he checked. December 2nd, 4:37 am. 

  
  
  


If they could hold out for another 23 minutes they would be fine. The sun would begin to rise and all the shadows of night would recede. Ryuzaki would want to wait until at least 6 to leave the room before eating breakfast. They were going to make it. 

  
  
  


The sound of breaking glass and scurrying nails on hardwood made Light flinch and jam his elbow back into the metal behind him. Of course with his luck these past few days something would come looking inside this particular store. 

  
  
  


Light held in his breath desperately trying to slow down his elevated breathing. It sounded like _one of those things_ had broken through the glass door and was _inside_ walking around. The only other time Light had felt so terrified was when his father and Ryuzaki tricked him into thinking he was being executed. Still, this fear felt even worse. At least back then he hadn’t been afraid of either of them, at the end of the day they were both _human_. Something that the thing stalking closer to them clearly wasn’t.

  
  
  


It’s nails clicked quietly on the floor as it moved around and Light longed for the security of the cameras L had installed everywhere in his headquarters. Though it was frightening he would prefer to see where exactly the thing was in the shop than be left guessing and waiting. It was the waiting that was the worst part. 

  
  
  


Was Ryuzaki even awake? What if the detective decided to move or make a noise? They’d be dead in no time. If the creatures, whatever they were, could easily break through glass as this one and Matsuda had proved, what else could they get through? Wooden doors? Steel? Light didn’t want to find out. But he couldn’t just let himself be a sitting duck either. He had no weapons, just his own filed down nails, will to live, and the infuriating man hiding in the locker opposite him. As much as he hated to admit Light was lucky he got stuck with an Alpha. If nothing else Ryuzaki’s sexist instincts to protect him from danger could work in his favor. 

  
  
  


But Ryuzaki couldn’t protect him if he didn’t know they were in danger, and despite Light being able to see the slightest bit of the room from the slats, his eyesight didn’t extend into the other man’s locker. Which meant that Ryuzaki couldn’t see him either and that meant mouthing him a message or trying his hand at charades was out of the question. The nails continued to click closer to them, a teasing sound. Ryuzaki was closer to the door there was no way he hadn’t heard the glass shattering or the thing walking around. Stalking, hunting them. Once again the not knowing made Light’s anxiety spike. He felt beads of sweat well on his forehead and smelled his own scent start to sour. _Could those things smell him_? 

  
  
  


Each moment in the dark, metaphorically and physically, unhinged Light further. He couldn’t just wait it out he had to get a message to Ryuzaki. Now. 

  
  
  


Carefully so as not to bang his elbow again Light brought up his phone and typed out a text message to the detective. The weirdo always had his phone lodged firmly in his back pocket despite the fact that he hardly ever used it. He pressed ‘send’ on his phone and brought it down to hold over his heart, his mind now half worried about dropping it. Then they would really be done for, assuming of course that the monster in the shop with them was going to leave without getting it’s pound of flesh if they stayed silent. 

  
  
  


Light could barely muffle his gasp when he heard it: a long unwavering vibration screaming through the room, made worse by the metal it hummed against, making the locker vibrate as well. In his growing panic it didn’t occur to Light that since Ryuzaki rarely made use of his cell phone it was still set to vibrate mode and not silenced as Light had set his own to be. Since Light heard the notification buzz loudly so did the thing outside the break room as well and Light’s heartbeat pounded heavily in his chest, a strong motion almost enough to sway his body. The nails aimless clicking changed to hurried scratching as the thing approached their hiding space. 

A contorted man burst through the door, snarling and leaking drool from it’s hungry, sharp mouth. It looked like something straight out of a nightmare with unsightly claws, milky eyes the same as Matsuda’s, and blood smearing it’s face. Unlike Matsuda had been after his transformation this one was walking crab-style. It’s palm faced out, wrist clearly decimated and fingers reaching out towards the door it came from and it’s feet were similarly turned out wrong. It’s skin was healed over the jumbled mess of reformed bone and it moved with a slight wobble. 

  
  
  


Light’s breath caught in his throat as the former man opened his mouth and screeched. The sound echoed through the small room, bouncing off the lockers. It rammed itself into the wall behind Light, head first, as if to scare the occupants of the room into making noise again so it could locate them. It worked; Light let out a despaired cry and the thing scurried back over to face his row of lockers with another screech. It’s voice was strained and rocky, the sound ending in croak. Light closed his eyes. The thing crashed into the locker beside his and Light felt his blood run cold, it would have probably tried prying the locker door open with it’s hand if it hadn’t been shaped so oddly. That was the only thing saving him since as far as he knew Ryuzaki hadn’t yet moved. 

  
  


Why did he have to send that stupid text? 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**December 2nd:**

  
  
  


Light bit his lip sharply, but quickly switched to sucking on his lip to conceal the blood. Maybe if he was quick enough that thing wouldn’t be able to smell it, and wasn’t Ryuzaki, the stupid lout, supposed to be rescuing him? Where were his Alpha instincts? 

  
  
  


The deformed horror continued ramming itself into the metal lockers, narrowly missing the one where Light was tucked away inside. As awful as the ordeal was he hoped distantly in the back of his mind that his family was safe inside their house and not dealing with these creatures. Dad would probably crowd them into the basement and lock them there for the night. It wasn’t the most spacious but it boasted a windowless room and only one entrance- but only one exit though it hosted a multitude of weapons and hiding spots for Sayu. 

  
  
  


Light peered through the slats of his locker again hoping that Ryuzaki had come to his senses to save the distressed Omega. If his own nose wrinkled at his acricid scent of fear then Ryuzaki had to be festering in it and even though he had just wished for it, Light was shocked to see Ryuzaki's mop of messy hair emerge from his locker. He crouched down without noise and timed his actions to the ruckus of clanging, jarring metal and screams that can from the monster between them and slid his cell phone across the floor close to the door, his locker clicking shut after that unheard. Yes! Finally! Finally, an Alpha was good for something other than producing knots. Light unlocked his own cell with a renewed sense of direction, sending a barrage of texts to the other man. 

  
  
  


The distraction worked, as Ryuzaki's phone rattled loudly against the floor with near constant vibration the mutilated once-a-man scrambled towards it and pounced clumsily. It let out another horrible gurgled yell, scratching at the cell phone with a fever. It batted the phone further towards the door almost as if it were an overgrown house cat.

  
  
  


It growled and tried in vain to snap at the offending noise but it seemed blind and unable to bend down enough to close it's jaw around the small device. It stopped suddenly, the room growing quiet again save for the sound of incoming text messages, the thing tilted it's head contemplating before turning around and swiveling it's head around as if to scan the room it was in. After a beat it turned towards the door and stilled itself, it's odd contortion reminding Light of a bench. Light waited with baited breath, his fingers frozen, but the thing seemed content to remain statued in the doorway. 

  
  
  


It remained that way until the sun rose and the outside became alive with the sounds of birds chirping to greet the morning. Occasionally Light heard the sound of a car or someone shouting outside; but the thing in the doorway did little more than twitch it’s ear at the sounds and despite the sun being up the thing stayed. The break room had one thin window running high along the wall, but not enough light came through to scare the thing away, it just side stepped further from the light, which drew Light to two theories.

  
  
  


One, these things could handle sunlight in small amounts and if it was indirect.

  
  
  


Two, it had figured out that the phone wasn’t living prey and came to the conclusion that they were still in the room with it and was waiting them out. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**December 2nd:**

  
  


How frustrating, they should have been safe, every logical thing he knew about those horrible creatures pointed towards them being dumb and fearful of the sunlight, yet here he was trapped inside a little locker like a grade school nerd being bullied. 

  
  
  


Damn that stupid beast for finding their hiding spot and damn himself for yelling. More than anything Light wished things were normal again, without fear of being brutally murdered and cannibalized. And now he couldn’t even text Ryuzaki to come up with another plan. That’s it, he thought miserably, I’m going to die in here. For all he knew  _ it _ didn’t need to eat, it was just unexplainably violent. If that was true and it didn’t need to eat humans, but rather hunted them just because then surely it would outlast him who needed food and water and a place to relieve himself. 

  
  
  


Light’s anxiety welled up inside of him until it was the only thing he could focus on and he half contemplated just opening his door and accepting whatever happened. 

  
  
  


The day dragged on with Light biting down on his lips to hold in his whimpers as anxiety took hold of his body. He was bursting to go, to flee and also bursting to relieve his bladder, but neither would be happening anytime soon. It was more than frustrating that Light had the advantage of sight and an upright body, but could do nothing with it against the thing given that they still didn’t have any weapons. If he made it out alive the first thing he was doing was finding a gun. Or a knife. Or a really large stick. 

  
  


Light weighed his options carefully, and repeatedly, in his head. Open the locker door; the thing would undoubtedly hear him and charge, rampaging inside until it could sink it’s fearsome teeth into his soft flesh. Open the locker and make a run for it; it may have moved clumsily but that thing could definitely get to Light before Light could get anywhere safe. Make noise so that it would ram into the lockers again and hope that was enough to kick Ryuzaki into gear. Do nothing; just wait it out and turn it over to the universe's demands, wishes. Light huffed, watching the thing’s ear twitch and settled in for an uncomfortable day.

  
  
  


Thankfully, the universe didn’t make him wait long. 

  
  
  


It was such a small sound that Light almost missed it- the thing didn’t. It titled it’s head, ears twitching wildly, and a mockery of a smile split it’s face open. It’s feet and hands slapped noisily against the floor as it scuttled out of the doorway finally. 

  
  
  


Heavy limbs trampled over the broken glass of the front window and it screeched again, another angry acrid sound that faded into the distance as a new scream rose to meet it. 

  
  
  


One of the advantages of being human was that hope was rarely snuffed out. 

  
  
  


Carefully Ryuzaki opened his door. When nothing happened after a moment he hunched infront of where Light hid, hands in his pockets and eyes framed by deep bags. 

  
  
  


“I suppose you’re more grateful for your life having not lost it then?” 

  
  
  


Light scoffed and picked up the detective’s phone and handed it back to him. “Keep it on silent from now on.” He commanded. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**December 2nd:**

  
  


The two picked their way through the city skirting past the remains of the creature that had spent hours tormenting them laid flat, it’s skin boiled and blistered from the sun. In the street just yards away a young woman was kneeling without sound, eyes brimming with tears, and hands clenched in mussy hair. Her vacant eyes stared unwavering at the mess that used to be a man. She was young and clearly in distress and could have been Sayu; could have been his mother but Light allowed Ryuzaki to drag him away from the scene, feeling like a coward all the while.

  
  
  


“Where are we supposed to go?” Light huffed. His feet hurt and his whole body was still experiencing cramps from being stuffed inside a locker for almost two days. He wanted the comfort of his mother, his father’s stern assurance that everything would be fine, and the smile he knew would come from seeing his little sister safe.

  
  
  


“I haven’t decided yet.” Ryuzaki brought his hand out of his pocket to chew on his thumb. The strange hunched over way he carried himself even while walking and the blatant disregard of societal norms made Light see red for a moment. Even in emergencies Ryuzaki was a weirdo. 

  
  
  


“Shouldn’t we stop somewhere to think about this then? Why are we wasting energy?” 

  
  
  


“Does Light really not want to stretch his legs or is he just arguing to be a pain to his Alpha?” Ryuzaki mumbled as if he didn’t know the reaction those words would cause. 

  
  
  


Light seethed. What a stupid, untrue thing to say. Ryuzaki wasn’t his Alpha and never would be! They were only together at the moment because they were forced to be, if not for the investigation they would never willingly associate with each other. “ _ My _ Alpha is at home waiting for me.” 

  
  
  


With that assurance, for himself and the detective, Light turned down another street letting his feet carry him on auto pilot to his house where he desperately hoped his father, his actual Alpha, was waiting for him. He could practically hear his mother now in his mind urging him to hurry home safely and his sister would be tense waiting for her big brother, her hero. The thought of his family worrying over him made him speed up until he was speed walking, then jogging, then full out running. Houses and stores passed by in a flurry, a park, another library, they were colorful blurs in Light’s peripheral as he focused on getting home. He wanted his mom’s loving touch and comfort, he wanted to be told everything would be okay even if it embarrassed him to be treated like a weak, whining Omega. 

  
  
  


Light had already come to terms with what it meant to be an Omega in Japanese society. He would have much rather been an Alpha of course, free to do what he pleased without anyone giving him a second thought, but if he was doomed to be an Omega than he was going to be the most normal Omega he could be so as to not draw suspicion to himself. Easier said than done considering Omegas were fawned over and treated like children by annoying Alphas in power and everyone else who believed them to be lesser than citizens. And Light was proud of how well he blended in as one, though it didn’t stop Ryuzaki from swooping in and disrupting his life by accusing him of mass murder. 

  
  
  


One of the good things about being an Omega was that nobody had believed the man’s outlandish claims that Light was Kira. The task force members balked and were filled with rage by Ryuzaki’s insistence that Light had something to do with anyone’s death, none of them capable of believing an Omega to have a malicious bone in their body. Which meant that the investigation stayed mostly at a standstill for months and months before Soichiro started gradually pushing Ryuzaki out of the case and calling for his dismissal. In a few weeks Light would have been free of him and cleared of suspicion, but then whatever bullshit this was had to happen. He just couldn’t catch a break.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**December 2nd:**

Ryuzaki growled as he watched Light run away from him. Didn’t he know this was no time to play?

  
  
  


The instinct to chase after the Omega running away from him was impossible to overcome so Ryuzaki ran after Light, easily able to keep up with him. Light was most likely attempting to return to his home, but he doubted the boy would find what he was after. Soichiro had known Light was with him of course, he was acting as Light’s temporary guardian during the investigation, so he would reason that his son was safe with Ryuzaki. He had most likely taken his wife and daughter to a place he felt they would be safe. The police station or the local jail even. The cells would mean no one came in without a fight and there were plenty of weapons around. Light was brilliant but he was still an Omega at the end of the day and his desire to seek out his Alpha father won out over logic. Besides, as far as Ryuzaki was concerned  _ he was _ Light’s Alpha until he could be safely passed off to his family again. 

  
  
  


Still, he let Light take the lead keeping close behind him and let his eyes wander to admire the Omega’s backside between swiveling his head to make sure nothing would attack them. Even though those odd monsters disintegrated in the sun they would still risk it to attack humans. 

  
  
  


Light’s neighborhood was quiet but Ryuzaki took note of at least one neighbor, an elderly man, who drew his blinds open to watch them run. There was still the sound of birds chirping but no cars drove past and no sign of human life existed outside of the homes lining the street. Light’s family wouldn’t be home though it would be nice to turn on the television and watch the news. He’d have to get in contact with Watari as quickly as possible and secure a new base of operations. Someone was going to have to clean up the smeared bodies, round up survivors, and gain control of things. Finding a cure for those infected was also at the top of list along with keeping his unruly Omega close to him for the time being as he still strongly suspected Light was working as Kira.

  
  
  


Then there was the matter of Misa Amane, the second Kira. They would have to seek her out at some point though it was more likely that she would somehow find Light before he had to worry about it. She was painfully fond of the Omega and had been trying to mate with him for months but Soichiro wouldn’t allow it. Having two Alphas looking after one Omega might prove to be a problem and Ryuzaki had a headache just thinking about it; the way Light would try to pit them against each other to sneak away, the way he’d flirt with L to make Misa jealous, and the inevitable way he would use his secondary sex to his advantage should this unfortunate outbreak last long enough to see Light's heat. 

Light wasn't able to get to his messenger bag before they were forced out of headquarters so he was forced to bend down to retrieve his spare house key from under a potted plant outside the front door. Less obvious of a hiding place than under the doormat but still easy to find. He would have to speak to Soichiro about that. A police cheif shouldn't be so careless. 

  
  
  


Light called out for his mother first upon entering the home. Though he must be craving the security that only his recognized Alpha could give, he was still his mother's son. 

  
  
  


"Mom!" Light called out. He bounded into the living room and then poked his head into the kitchen. "Mom?" His voice still carried through the rooms on the ground floor but there was an uncertainity in his pitch. Something scared and small and uncharateristic of Light Yagami.

  
  
  


"Hello?" He shouted again as he walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. He jiggled his bedroom door knob. Still locked as he left it. No one in the bathroom and Sayu's room was empty as well.

  
  
  


"Mama?" The last room, his parent's, was woefully empty. He took a look in their closet, nothing had been disturbed or taken out which meant they hadn't gone far and expected to be back soon. Where did they go? When would they be back? 

  
  
  


Light was thoughtful when he picked the lock on his bedroom door and went inside to grab the Death Note and a change of clothes. He lifted the false bottom of his desk drawer and blinked at the empty space. This wasn't happening. No, no, there was no way Ryuzaki found the Note and his parents had no clue he was Kira so they didn't have it. Misa could have broken in and taken in and then locked the door again on her way out. That moron, why would she do that? Stupid Alphas always thinking they could just invade other people's space because they assumed they knew best. "Misa." He groaned.

  
  
  


"She didn't take the Death Note."

  
  
  


Light jumped back startled by the raspy voice.

  
  
  


"I did. Good to see you again Light-o, I'm out of apples!" Ryuk croacked. The Shinigami floated closer to Light, the Death Note dangled from a chain on his hip. Light willed his heartbeat to slow down from his scare. He looked to his closed door and hoped Ryuzaki was still downstairs.

  
  
  


"Ryuk, what happened while I was gone?" He whispered, trying to keep his voice steady. He sat down in his desk chair facing the demon as the ugly being recounted mostly normal days of waiting for Light's return, sniffing out apples, and keeping an eye on the Yagami family.

  
  
  


When the first turnings happened and humans went from normal to infected beasts Soichiro sat down with his wife to make a plan in case it ever reached their sleepy little neighborhood. The plan was to fortify the basement and keep quiet about it so as not to scare Sayu. Sachiko would bring Sayu into the basement along with the home phone and barricade the door. Soichiro would go find Light at headquarters and take him home, calling his wife on the way, he would then give a special knock on the door to signal their arrival and Sachiko would let them in. In a matter of days they had blocked off all but one of the windows in the basement with the reasoning being that the light was their friend and ally. They brought down gallons upon gallons of water, non perishable food, changes of clothes, and all the blankets, towels, and sheets they could carry.

  
  
  


It was a good plan.

  
  
  


All they had to do was listen to the radio Sachiko brought with her to know when it was safe to leave and so long as they kept quiet at night they would be fine. "Thank you." Light nodded to the Shinigami and felt his stomach turn at his twisted, happy go lucky smile. There was something teasing to Ryuk's eyes that he hadn't seen in a while. He looked much like a housecat who had unexpectedly caught a bird outside and was now feasting on it indoors. Light schooled his face into something acceptable and headed downstairs. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**December 2nd:**

Ryuzaki was helping himself to everything sweet in the kitchen. Cookies that his mother made fresh every week, the chocolate bars his father thought he hid well behind the microwave, and spoonfuls of plain table sugar. Light grimaced at the sight but kept on track to the basement. The door didn’t have a lock, but it wouldn’t budge despite all of Light’s pushing. So Ryuk was telling the truth.

  
  
  


“Mom! Dad! It’s me!” He yelled. Light hit his palm against the door while he continued to push. 

  
  
  


“Sayu?” He tried but no one answered. “Help me.” Light commanded. He threw a glare to the man hunched over with his legs drawn up on one of the kitchen chairs.

  
  
  


Light had a funny way of forgetting his manners when it came to the detective and a way of making his voice sound almost like the growl of an Alpha’s. Ryuzaki emptied another spoonful of sugar into his mouth knowing it would fuel Light’s anger before making his way over to help. He jiggled the knob and pushed. Nothing. Light narrowed his eyes. With a long suffering sigh Ryuzaki used more of his strength to push the door open, struggling against whatever was keeping it shut. It heaved open and something made a loud thud down the basement stairs. Light slunk under his arm before he could grab him and made his way down. It had been a big box of christmas decorations that fell. Behind the door was another two boxes and a narrow shelf.

  
  
  


Ryuzaki watched Light pause on the landing before the last set of steps, back and shoulders tense which told him exactly what he had found. He wasn't sure if the teenager was aware of the string of whines he was letting out but it drew the Alpha to him all the same. He came to stand behind him and looked at the damage. Ryuzaki was right: he recognized Soichiro's simple wedding band, Sachiko's lovely hair, and Sayu's small frame. The youngest was splattered in between her parents with one of her father's arms wrapped around her as if he was trying to shield her from something. Her legs were destroyed, a mess of blistered charred skin, much of it matching her parents. Soichiro was burned as well but his body remained intact if not flattened significantly. The same couldn't be said of Sachiko whose face was missing chunks of flesh, her skeleton exposed to the damp basement. There was one window not boarded up punctuated by broken glass and red stained shards of glass still in the frame.

  
  
  


Something got in then and attacked one or all of the family members who then were killed by the bright light streaming in that accentuated their brutal deaths with a ray of light. The three bodies and lack of anything attacking them despite Light's shouts suggested that something had tried to get in but failed. It had probably bit one of them and they in turn infected the rest.

  
  
  


Light collapsed. His legs turned to jelly and his eyes rolled back showing their whites as he crumpled in a heap. Ryuzaki stretched out his body pulling Light's head into his lap and took his pulse. He was fine, just in shock.

  
  
  


"Light? Can you hear me?" He slapped the boy's cheek lightly. "Light you must answer me." 

  
  
  


Light's eyes fluttered open and he winced. His eyes drifted to a corner of the ceiling but he ignored the man calling him. Ryuzaki followed his line of sight but saw nothing but cobwebs and plaster.

  
  
  


What he couldn't see was Ryuk floating high, watching them. He held up the Notebook for Light to see. "I'll be taking this back now. The rules have changed seeing as things here have gone to shit. Sorry kid, better luck next time!" And away he went just as quickly as he'd come into Light's life.

  
  
  


Light slumped in Ryuzaki's hold utterly defeated. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**December 3rd:**

  
  


The next time Light was aware of anything it was dark. His eyes burned from crying but when he went to rub them his hand hit something scratchy and heavy. He whimpered and drove his hand closer to his body feeling his dry eyes. He was just barely aware of someone shushing him softly. Without warning the image of his mother's desecrated face popped into his mind and he sobbed. He couldn't get his hand over his mouth fast enough horrified by the mournful sound. The shushing came from right again and he assumed it was Ryuzaki. Whoever it was they snaked their hand across the space between them and rubbed his stomach as he muffled his cries. The motion was soothing, but not what he needed.

  
  
  


"Light?" Ryuzaki whispered. Light tried to answer around the lump in his throat. When he couldn't he turned his head to face the other man. "I'm very sorry. You have my condolences." 

  
  
  


He continued rubbing Light's stomach and made his way up to rub over Light's throat. He rubbed away the lump and pinched gently at the glands at the base of Light's jaw to relax him. When Light's mourning sounds came out freely instead of hiccupped painfully Ryuzaki pulled the wool blanket off him. The sudden return of vision and light assaulted Light's eyes. He was in his bed, heavy blanket draped over him while Ryuzaki laid on his side next to him. Outside he could see that the sun had just risen, the day welcomed in with gold and red lighting. The sound of nails clicking on wood jolted Light up in bed and without thinking he called for his mom with a tearful shriek.

  
  
  


Ryuzaki pushed him down again. "It's only a stray." He explained and reached over the side of the bed to pick up an adorable white dog. It was small with big brown eyes and one folded ear. Under normal circumstances Light might have been delighted to see a puppy, but it did nothing but fray his nerves. "I want it out." He croaked. Ryuzaki obliged and set the dog down outside of Light's door. The loss of the Death Note weighed heavily on him, the loss of his family even more so. He felt numb and floaty- like picked apart cotton. 

  
  
  


“I want to bury them.” Light announced. He pushed past Ryuzaki and made his way into the basement but stopped on the landing, unwilling to go any farther. Ryuzaki watched him from the top step. 

  
  
  


“Let me help.” He made his way down stepping past Light with a sheet. It would be easier to carry the bodies outside with.

  
  
  


He stopped at a pressure holding his shirt and turned to Light with a curious hum. “Don’t touch them,” Light growled, eyes wet with tears. He looked feral with fiery eyes and an angry scowl. “You came in and ruined all of our lives, I don't want your help!” 

  
  
  


Ryuzaki brought his thumb to his mouth to gnaw on, but nodded. He left the sheet on the cold step behind Light’s shivering form and backed away. He was well aware that Light detested his confinement and status as number one Kira suspect, and he knew it took a toll on his family who up until it had never faced anything more upsetting than their wifi being slow. Silently he gave credit to Soichiro for protecting his family, hiding in the basement and barricading the door was a smart move, if only it had worked. 

  
  
  
It had taken most of the daylight they had for Light to bury his family on his own, so Ryuzaki made the executive decision for them to stay the night again. The Omega’s despair and grief being the only reason he allowed L to cuddle up to him that night. Drawing strength from the Alpha’s scent, warmth from his chest, comforted Light, but also served to drown him in guilt. Why should he feel anything good when his family was gone? When their last moments were spent in unimaginable pain? Light curled into himself tighter, glad he could still smell his sister on his blankets. He could, however, do better without the itchy feeling of Ryuzaki’s eyes boring into the back of his head. Outside the wind picked up scattering leaves down the streets and brushed against the window  noisily . Inside it was quiet save for their breathing and that stupid stray dog’s snoring. If anything came inside tonight Light was tossing it out to be eaten first. For now though Light rubbed his face against his pillow searching out the faint smell of his lost family and tried to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

**December 4th:**

Sunlight streamed in through the window and Light woke much the same as he had the day before: tangled up in Ryuzaki.

  
  
  


The Alpha was already awake, which was no surprise since he'd never actually seen the man sleep before, though what bothered him was being stared at with a mix of pity and curiosity. The pity he understood, but there was no way he knew about the Death Note, so what was he curious about?

  
  
  


Thinking about all his actions in the previous few days filled his heart with longing for his father. Soichiro Yagami was a great Alpha who cared tenderly for his wife and children, especially Light who knew he was his dad's favorite. Now he was just nothing. He'd never be coddled by his father again because he was- Light's stomach dropped. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. All of the work his father had put into the world to make it safer and all the work he himself had accomplished with the Note, did it mean nothing? Some unknown madness had taken over and turned everyone into monsters. Where was the justice?

  
  
  


A scrambling of heavy steps and a painful shriek snapped Light out of his misery. Ryuzaki was up and alert, crouched over the Omega on instinct. The stray he had taken in watched the door with him and whined. Ryuzaki came to the same conclusion as his suspect when Light eyed the dog’s scared form. Carefully, Ryuzaki took short steps to the dog who was happy to be picked up. He gave the poor thing a pat before slowly opening Light’s bedroom door. The dog whines picked up and it twisted in the detective’s hold sensing what was to come. Whatever was downstairs screamed an angry and hollow sound and the dog yipped in protest, but still it was set outside the door. Ryuzaki locked the door and urged Light out of bed silently. There was no telling how one of those infected people got into the house without being burned by the light, but he didn’t want to stick around to find out. He opened the window inch by inch, jumping carefully out just as the dog started to bark in a frenzy. Light winced and quickly followed the Alpha outside and away from the terrible thing happening inside his childhood home. 

  
  



End file.
